Nuit de noces
by mimidb
Summary: recit de nuit de noces ....


Michaela somnolente a regardé Sully glisser du lit, placer soigneusement les couvertures en arrière sur elle et sa démarche nonchalamment vers la porte. Son souffle coupé et son coeur battant. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment pouvait on trouver beau un corps masculin nu mais là son sentiment était tout autre, peut-être sa réaction était un résultat d'aimer si fort cet homme particulier. Il a lentement tourné la poignée et a tiré la porte. Le bruit du moteur, assourdissant sa respiration lourde. Le coeur de Michaela ne martelait plus rapidement maintenant, mais plus en raison de la beauté du corps de son mari. Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée ? Pourquoi était-il debout là-bas pendant la nuit, tandis qu'elle était couchée ici dans la lumière de la lampe, seule, l'observant ? Elle ne lui avait pas plu ? Elle a fermé ses yeux et a essayé de contrôler sa respiration rapide, nerveuse. Il s'est passé peu d'heures dans ce train les portant vers Denver, avaient été les heures les plus accablantes, profondes de sa vie. Elle avait appris tant d'elle et de cet homme avec qui elle avait voulu passer le reste de ses jours. Elle s'est étendue et a caressé la taie d'oreiller chiffonnée à côté d'elle, où Sully l'avaient si récemment aimée pour la première fois... Sully avait levé les yeux encore une fois et lui a souri de sa façon spéciale, comme si elle était la femme la plus belle dans le monde. En tenant son regard fixe, il a doucement commencé à faire glisser la manche de sa robe blanche de noces. Son teint coloré s'est approfondi mais elle a tenu son regard et a cette fois soulevé son bras lui permettant de faire glisser la manche en bas sur son poignet. Alors il a commencé à traîner ses doigts sur sa peau nue, de son poignet à son avant-bras à son épaule et à travers de la dentelle des seins couverts. Pour la première fois dans sa vie un homme, cet homme, son mari, de sa main a taquiné le mamelon par dessus le satin de sa robe. Elle a haleté comme son corps a répondu à son contact. Elle a instinctivement levé sa main à la nuque de son cou pour l 'embrasser. Ce baiser était plus urgent, plus intime que le dernier et comme sa langue a exploré sa bouche elle a répondu de la sorte, augmentant avec enthousiasme la pression de sa main. Le baiser est allé sans arrêt, aussi bien que les caresses d'amour de Sully sur son corps. Elle a fait glisser sa main sous l'encolure de la chemise de mariage de peau de daim, traînant ses doigts aussi bas qu'elle était capable, le faisant trembler. Soudainement il s'est retiré et s'est levé à ses pieds, ôtant vite la chemise complexe, lourde sur sa tête pour révéler la peau nue de sa large poitrine dans la lumière terne de la voiture de train. En lui souriant, il s'est plié pour sans hâte délacer ses bottines blanches, en cuir, les enlevant et a ensuite levé le bras sous la pleine jupe de sa robe aux sommets de son bas qu'il a roulé en bas et, dirigeant ses mains affectueusement sur ses cuisses, il a donné du repos à son genou sur le lit. Elle pourrait sentir la dureté de son corps contre le sien et plutôt qu'être intimidée, elle s'est sentie sûre. Elle a à titre d'essai levé ses mains à sa poitrine nue et a dirigé ses bouts du doigt légèrement sur sa peau, par le doux et ainsi des cheveux masculins, faisant une pause pour caresser ses mamelons comme il avait fait aux siens. Elle a été étonnée quand ils se sont durcis comme le sien avaient, quand sa peau réchauffée sous son contact et lui tremblait de temps en temps contre ses mains. Sa main de nouveau s'est déplacée à son sein, cette fois tirant doucement les lacets. Michaela a saisi sa tête contre son sein et a enterré son visage dans la douceur de ses cheveux longs, blanchis de soleil. Même cette sensation engendrée par sa bouche, son intimité, était tant plus que son esprit avait jamais fait apparaître, ou sa mère et Dorothy avaient jamais suggéré. Son gémissement doux l'a incité à baisser la robe encore plus, exposant l'autre sein et son ventre. Le sens de sa peau contre la sienne était accablant, sa poitrine, ses mains, ses lèvres. Elle a pensé que son coeur pouvait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il a levé ses yeux encore une fois et a dirigé son pouce à travers ses lèvres timides. Ses sourcils sont montés dans une question silencieuse. Elle était incapable de déguiser la crainte, l'éveil, brillant dans ses yeux. Il a souri et a baissé sa tête pour placer des baisers taquins à ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres. Elle a avec impatience tourné sa tête et a pris sa bouche comme il est venu tout près. De nouveau le baiser a semblé être interminable et, comme il a continué, il s'est allongé davantage sur elle pour que pour la première fois elle puisse sentir son éveil. Elle a haleté et a instinctivement levé son genou plié, y donnant du repos contre sa hanche, lui ouvrant son corps un peu plus. Cette fois c'est lui qui a gémi. Sa main se déplacée dessous sa jupe volumineuse et jupons avant qu'il ne puisse toucher et caresser la peau nue du genou et de la cuisse, avant la douceur excellente de ses sous-vêtements qui gênait la progression des caresses. Il s'est retiré un peu pour mesurer sa réaction à cette nouvelle intimité. Elle lui a souri timidement et a enveloppé ses bras autour de ses épaules, l' attirant plus près. Il a placé une traînée de baisers humides à travers ses seins mais il n'a pas prolongé le baiser cette fois. Au lieu de cela il s'est levé sur ses genoux et a ensuite bordé en arrière pour être debout la tirant doucement avec lui. Instinctivement elle a voulu couvrir ses seins mais il a tenu fermement ses mains. Il a lâché ses mains et l'a juste tenue, la balançant légèrement en synchronisation avec le mouvement du train. Quand il a finalement réussi à accéder au lacet à l'arrière de sa robe, par pudeur elle s'est rapprochée de lui pour cacher a poitrine. Chaque fois les doigts de Sully ont manié gauchement le lacet et ont frôlé la peau sensible de son dos. Enfin les lacets ont été libérés de leurs oeillets et il a commencé à doucement tirer la robe vers le bas. Ensuite ses mains se sont déplacées à ses cheveux où il a recherché les épingles qui ont tenu sa coiffure complexe en place. Les fleurs blanches et les épingles ont été rejetés derrière lui avant que ses cheveux n'aient dégringolé sur ses épaules et en bas à sa taille dans des vagues bouclées et cuivré. Il a inhalé le parfum. Il s'est retiré un peu pour rencontrer ses yeux.

"Roses ?" a t-il demandé doucement.

Elle a incliné la tête et a chuchoté : "Marjorie".

Alors, pour la première fois, il a regardé le corps nu et la lueur résultante dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres, son teint coloré. De nouveau ses mains ont traîné sur son corps et ont ensuite glissé entre la ceinture de son jupon et la culotte bouffante pour caresser sa peau. Il a attrapé les ceintures sous ses pouces et a graduellement enlevé ses sous-vêtements. Michaela s'est forcée à ne pas essayer de se couvrir de ses mains. Elle était soudainement consciente que ses propres mains tremblaient et que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil et a vu le regard d'adoration sur le visage de son mari. Elle a commencé à embrasser la poitrine de Sully et était même assez aventureuse pour légèrement taquiner son mamelon avec sa langue. Il l'a soulevé dans ses bras et ensuite l'a doucement fixée dans le centre du lit. Il s'est penché pour embrasser sa peau rougie, commençant par sa poitrine, ensuite sur ses seins à son estomac, ensuite un peu plus bas avant que son tremblement ne l'ait fait cesser. Ses mains l'ont quittée et il s'est redressé de nouveau, il a lentement défait les attaches de son pantalon de smoking noir et l'a ensuite enlevé se mettant pour la première fois nu aux yeux de Michaela. Elle a momentanément regardé son mari et a ensuite détourné son regard, ayant peur de ce que Sully pourrait voir en eux. Elle a senti le mouvement de leur lit quand il s'est allongé près d'elle en tirant les couvertures pour couvrir leurs corps nus. Quelle sensation accablante! Son coeur a martelé et son sang s'est réchauffé. Il a glissé un bras au-dessous d'elle et l'a ensuite roulé vers lui, apportant la plupart des parties intimes de leurs corps dans le contact le plus proche. Elle a fermé les yeux et a pris plusieurs souffles très profonds, essayant de contrôler le tremblement. Quand elle les a enfin ouverts, il devait percevoir cette sensation car il faisait de même. Ses mains se déplaçaient avec douceur sur son corps, se délectant de chaque courbe chaude. Sa bouche était ainsi de près elle pourrait sentir son souffle haletant contre sa joue.

Il a ouvert ses yeux et a chuchoté, "Ayez confiance en moi Michaela.," et ensuite de nouveau capturé sa bouche pour un baiser long, passionné, langues et lèvres se déplaçant sensuellement, avec rythme, ensemble. Il l'a roulée sur son dos et de nouveau sa main se déplacait lentement caressant et pétrissant, avant qu'il n'ait atteint le buisson entre ses cuisses. Elle a rougi et a ensuite gémi doucement comme il a doucement séparé ses jambes et l'a touchée, l'a caressée, où aucun homme ne l'avait jamais touchée auparavant. Dans des moments elle haletait et se tordait sous ses ministères passionnés, s'accrochant à son dos, le serrant contre elle. Il s'est arrêté pour se soulever sur elle se soutenant sur ses coudes et genoux. Mettant son regard bleu dans les yeux de Michaela, il s'est doucement baissé pour qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à son poids sur elle et s'est ensuite déplacée en bas un peu pour prendre son sein dans sa bouche, embrassant et allaitant pendant que sa main a repris ses anciens mouvements terriblement tentants sur elle maintenant fortement le corps réveillé.

Enfin il s'est arrêté et de ses yeux toujours fermé, il a demandé doucement, "Prête ?" Elle a incliné la tête nerveusement et a ensuite tenu son souffle. Soudainement elle a tressailli et son souffle s'est coupé quand il est entré doucement, mais lentement et fermement. Elle a soupiré profondément comme la douleur momentanée a été remplacée par les sensations inattendues de crainte, d'ampleur, d'unité. Il se tenait toujours sur elle, lui permettant d'explorer le moment. Ses mains déplacées à sa taille et elle a affectueusement caressé la peau humide de son dos et des muscles tendus.

Il a soulevé sa tête pour chuchoter, "Ca va ?" Elle a incliné la tête, l'éveil et le désir écrit clairement sur son visage. Il a souri dans le soulagement et le plaisir, a ensuite commencé à se déplacer, lentement et doucement d'abord, créant des sensations indescriptibles. Comme ses mouvements sont devenus plus énergiques et rythmiques elle s'est accrochée à son dos. Elle a levé ses genoux à côté des cuisses de Sully et il les a tenu dans leur danse d'amour continu. Ensuite il a frissonné sur elle, murmurant son nom, avant de baisser lentement son poids entier sur son corps ouvert. Étrangement le poids de Sully ne l'a pas affligée. Elle l'a enveloppé de ses bras, son corps tremblant dans sa douceur, avant que sa respiration n'ait ralenti assez pour qu'il pourrait se lever un peu. Il s'est roulé sur le côté mais elle l'a retenu le voulant sur elle, à l'intérieur d'elle, juste un peu plus longtemps.

Il a affectueusement dirigé ses doigts par ses cheveux et a chuchoté contre son oreille,"Ca va ?"

Michaela a murmuré "Oui," inclinant sa tête pour embrasser sa joue.

Il a enfin roulé sur le côté et l'a entraîné avec lui pour qu'elle soit couchée à côté de lui, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle pourrait sentir le martèlement de son coeur au-dessous de sa joue et la transpiration sur sa peau au-dessous de ses mains. Elle a tremblé soudainement quand l'air frais du soir a frôlé sa peau humide. Il s'es est aperçu et a remonté les couvertures sur eux.

"Tu vas bien Michaela?" a t-il demandé doucement contre ses cheveux.

"Oui," a t-elle chuchoté à son tour. Avant d'ajouter : "je....je... .. je n'imaginais pas que cela soit comme ça ....."

Il l'a étreinte un peu plus " Oh Michaela ... .. tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens" a-t-il gémi doucement.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle les a baissé pour qu'il ne voie pas. Elle a commencé à trembler. Peu disposé à lever ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes, elle les a laissé tomber sur la poitrine de Sully.

"Michaela ?" Quand elle n'a pas répondu il a dit "j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Elle a secoué sa tête et a enveloppé son bras autour de sa taille.

"Non. Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal," a-t-elle murmuré. Elle l'a saisi plus fermement.

"Oh Sully ... je t'aime tant."

Il a levé le visage de sa femme. Il a doucement chassé les larmes avec son pouce et a répliqué : "Et moi plus que tu ne peux l'imagnier .

" Il a plongé sa tête pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse qui a séché ses larmes. Elle a incliné la tête et a ensuite chuchoté doucement, "Merci ..."

"Merci ?" répondit Sully

"Pour avoir fait de ce jour, un jour merveilleux. Pour ton amour pour moi ... .. pour avoir été si doux."

" Merci de m'avoir fait confiance " répondit Sully.S

ully l'a embrassée avec adoration et a ensuite tiré les couvertures plus solidement autour d'eux. Elle s'est blotti contre lui et a fermé ses yeux, s'assoupissant. Sortie de ses pensées sur la première nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, Michaela se demandait pourquoi Sully n'était pas couché auprès d'elle. Comme si elle avait parlé à haute voix il s'est tourné pour observer son épouse éveillée au milieu du grand lit qu'il avait si affectueusement taillé en cadeau de noces. Ses yeux étaient larges et pourrait-il détecter un élément de doute? Il s'est demandé depuis combien de temps elle était éveillée. Il a tranquillement fermé la porte derrière lui, réduisant le bruit du moteur du train à un bourdonnement rythmique. Il s'est approché du lit et s'est rendu compte que cette fois elle ne s'était pas détournée de sa nudité. Elle le fixait mais il y avait toujours une vulnérabilité qui lui donna envie de l'étreindre pour toujours. Il a tiré les couvertures en arrière et a glissé dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle a tremblé quand sa peau, rafraîchie par le premier air de printemps, a touché le sien.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda Sully.

"Non," a-t-elle répondu doucement. Elle a rougi et a chuchoté,

"J'ai....j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus ....."

"Je ne voulais plus!!" s'est exclamé Sully.

"Mon Dieu Michaela. Je me sens si bien auprès de toi, j'ai attendu trois ans pour être avec toi comme cela. Je ne m'ennuie pas, je voulais me rafraîchir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller ". Son coeur battait soudainement beaucoup plus rapidement contre sa joue et comme elle a accroché sa jambe sur celle de Sully, elle fut immédiatement consciente de son désir reprennait. Elle a souri, soudainement se rendant compte de l'effet puissant qu'elle avait sur lui, qu'il l'a désirée, qu'elle lui avait plu. Elle a levé son visage , approfondissant activement un baiser.

Il s'est retiré un peu et a respiré, "Michaela, Je ne peux pas tenir bon ...

" En réponse elle a revendiqué ses lèvres de nouveau et a caressé la peau sa poitrine, non encore prête à être désormais aventureuse.

De nouveau il a appelé une halte et la regardant dans les yeux il a murmuré : "Tu es sure ?"

Elle a secoué sa tête. "J'en suis sure Sully. Je veux t'aimer comme tu m'aimes."

Leur gage a été scellé avec un baiser, un baiser au sommet tous les autres baisers échangés par cette nuit de noces. La première nuit de reste de leurs vies.


End file.
